Truth In The Darkness
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: Motoko Hatake was Robin's replacement for a while, she's become one of the group without much trouble. What happens when two secret missions and saviors mesh together into the darkness. HarutoxOcxMichael
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary- ****When Motoko Hatake Robins replacement starts to uncover more than she bargains. A sinister plot that not only includes Solomon and the entire witching community but the witch that she replaced. What strange connection does she have with Amon and why does she have no childhood. A craft user herself will she have to choose between her loved co-workers or her own blood? MxH AxR**

**Disclaimer- If I actually owned WHR then it would still be running!!!!**

**IAG- ok Motoko Hatake is Robin's replacement that came at the end of the last episode and this is post factory collapse, the STN-J doesn't exactly get along with Solomon, they developed a blessed silver bullet that kind of works like Orbo, a sort of Factory place except they don't use the witches power they're just doing something else, and everything is as normal as it could be…..**

_Three hundred and twenty years have passed_

_Since the coven sank in the dark_

_A new hunter_

_ A different hunt_

_ Old friends_

_This new beginning fills my heart with hope and horror of a new age_

"He's going down the far left hall be careful the halls combine …..are you even listening to me?" Michael yelled from his computer.

"Yes Michael we hear you" Miho Karasuma answered running down the hall.

"Now Haruto don't do anything stupid" Michael Lee warned.

Haruto Sakaki gave a grunt as he ran down the hall hearing someone coming down at the forked hallway jumping he aimed his gun at whoever it was.

"Ack you moron don't point that at me!" someone yelped...

"Crap" he mumbled as he set his gun down and stared at the black haired girl with her gun half way up who was fuming at him.

"You scared me half to death look before you shoot!"

"Motoko, Haruto I hate to interrupt your lovers quarrel but we do have a witch to hunt!" Michael intervened.

"Haruto move!" Motoko Hatake ordered.

"Hey wait a mi-"

"MOVE" she yelled raising her gun.

Jumping out of the way, Motoko fired two shots at the witch behind him.

"DAMN YOU ALL!!" The witch yelled as the room temperature dropped dramatically.

Both hunters shot at him deliberately missing major organs as red blood leaked down his body.

Miho came running down the third hallway as the witch fell to the ground.

Motoko nodding to Miho bent down next to unconscious witch and delicately rested her hand to his head closing her eyes she read him.

**A/N- ok might as well give you Motoko's info **

**Name- Motoko Hatake**

**Age- 22**

**Description- long black hair, yellow eyes, and has a slim body structure**

**Witch Gift- when touches someone can read their current or last thoughts**

**Personality- laid back, pretty easy going, but has a very violent temper, and is a very well trained hunter. Class S (or whatever the highest rank is)**

**And might as well mention now that's she's dating Haruto Sakaki **

**A/N- ok back to story **

"Hope……..back………witches…….need to kill……….fear………….no longer alone" she said in a trance.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haruto asked.

"I don't know something about hope returning and the witches need to kill or something funky like that" Motoko replied pulling her gloves back on.

"You can send in the W.P.A.S.R.G now Michael" Karasuma replied. ((Witch Powers And Spirit Research Group))

Motoko took one more look at the witch then turned to follow Haruto.

He was talking with Karasuma about the sudden up rise in witch activity she hung back a little slower_. This was the fourth witch in the last two weeks that thought about that….that's very unusual_.

"Motoko……HEY MOTOKO!!"

Blinking a few times she looked up at Haruto "hm?"

"Come on already we're leaving!"

"Sorry" she mumbled quietly, climbing on the back of the motorcycle.

Karasuma was already driving as Haruto took off quickly. The rush of air clearing her head she tightened her grip around Haruto's chest burying her face into his back.

Why would all four witches be thinking……….."And thou sprit shall not be locked the angel shall save us…kill the unworthy ……..those against us are the sin….for better or worse we shall fight……thou shall not cure our soul"

Sighing she opened one eye and watched as the world rushed by her….she loved riding on his motorcycle.

"Thou shall not cure our soul" she whispered knowing the sound of her own voice would be drowned out by the noise of the motorcycle.

They walked into the office as Michael rolled back in his chair.

"So how'd it go" he asked half-heartedly .

"Fine…say where's Yurika?" Karasuma asked.

"I think she went shopping then took off" Michael said looking at her desk.

"Figures" Haruto mumbled.

Motoko flopped down at her desk and took up her notebook that no one ever touches under pain of death.

Flipping it open she started writing down what this witches thoughts were and scanned over the last three witches thoughts were.

"So any signs of new hunts" Karasuma asked Michael.

"Well there are signs that this witch here how signs of the craft but we need more proof."

"Is she on the list" Motoko asked nearing his computer looking on the screen.

"Apparently her Father was a witch so yeah she's a seed."

"So when will we start on her?"

"Tomorrow I guess but you all better get some rest I mean everyday for the last six days we've been hunting."

None of them said anything they were all pretty tired.

"Why don't you all take off I think that it'll be a quiet night" Michael offered.

"You going to stay here all night again?"

"Naw I'll leave in a bit just looking up some more info on our newest witch" Michael answered.

"It is late I guess we could go home" Miho admitted.

"So let's take off" Haruto said stretching.

They all went outside and went their own separate ways except Haruto and Motoko as she climbed on the back of his motorcycle again.

"You okay?" Haruto asked rather suddenly.

Giving a distant uh huh she wrapped her arms around his upper torso preparing for it to take off.

He sighed knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of her when she was in this mood. And started his motorcycle.

Arriving at their (A/N- they share an apartment because one of theirs was destroyed in a witch attack) apartment they both silently walked to the door taking one last look at snowy night landscape and sullenly followed him inside.

Looking around the slightly messy living room she sighed in an almost happy manner and flopped next to Haruto on the couch.

"I think we're in a rut" Motoko stated kicking off her shoes.

"You think? Haruto said in a teasing voice.

Motoko just smiled closing her eyes as she felt him put a arm around her shoulder.

She felt the notebook in her coat and mentally sighed…..there's something strange going on in the witch community but that can wait till later.

"Mew"

Motoko opened her eyes as the little black and white kitten jumped up.

"I swear that cat knows when to interrupt us perfectly" Haruto mumbled.

"Hey sweetie how's my little Kagome" Motoko scratched her behind the ears and she started purring. Picking her up and stroking her Motoko looked at Haruto "hey do you think there's a connection in the current witch activities?"

"Most likely not witches don't work in large groups."

"I see………….."

"Why you think of something?"

"Oh….no not at all forget I brought it up."

**IAG- first chapter done plz review I know this chapter was kinda weird. And Robin and Amon will appear in later chapters, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Witch Hunter Robin if I say I do the lawyers will come and take me away!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IAG- Mwahahahahahahahaha hello my pets…forgot about this story didn't you ;) well here is the second chapt please R & R and i'm having the ending thing on the beggining of each one so hah! XP**

_Three hundred and twenty years have passed_

_Since the coven sank in the dark_

_A red tear_

_ The difference of sight_

_A small whim_

_ I pray to heal the wounds I inflict on myself_

Typing echoed through the empty office, Michael didn't usually notice how quiet it was. Usually he was the first one here mostly just out of habit then it came Motoko, Haruto, Miss Karasumo and then Miss Dojima. None of them seemed to talk about Amon or Robin, which at first seemed to alarm Motoko. _Time has passed so fast what has it been now 1 year?_ There was a lot he couldn't remember like _when had the head decided they only needed one more replacement? Why did they send an empathic to replace Robin…she was a craft user…When did Motoko become a part of their group so fast? And speaking of Motoko when the heck did she start going out with Haruto? Now THAT is an unsolved mystery. _

"Hey Michael."

Michael whirled around in his chair in time to see Motoko set her purse down with her gloves "morning, where's Haruto?"

Motoko stuck a thumb behind her "something's wrong with his bike…he is of course _freaking_ out…." Motoko sighed and shook her head," info on the latest witch yet?"

"Nope still on watch."

"Ah" Motoko walked over and looked at the game he was playing "so new high score yet?"

About to respond a file somehow got knocked to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's fine I got it."

They both managed to lean for it at the same time and their hands brushed; Motoko's hand recoiled instantly.

Michael bit his lip and grabbed the file sitting back up "Motoko…"

Motoko's yellow eyes turned to stone instantly "well I'm sorry I'm not as good as she was" she snapped and stalked back over to her desk roughly pulling her gloves back on.

Michael sighed and stood up and slowly walked over "Motoko I didn't mean.."

"Haruto" Motoko stated in a fake cheerfulness "is your precious ok?"

Haruto walked in and smirked "oh it's fine ready for action" he looked closer at Motoko "hey you ok?"

Motoko feigned ignorance "huh? Why? I'm fine."

Haruto shot a questioning look at Michael who looked back at his computer and walked over to sit down.

A beep came loudly from his computer "hey I got action, you got to go quick she just killed someone and near Redwater Church."

Both Motoko and Haruto grabbed their guns quickly and were leaving quick "call Miss. Karasuma!"

Michael quickly dialed her number "Miss Karasuma we got action meet Motoko and Haruto at the Redwater Church quick."

They were there in minutes "Haruto go right I'll go left, Karasuma when you get here go right down that back."

"Right" came Miho's voice from the communicator.

"Who made you boss?"

"Haruto… right go!"

Motoko ran to the left and started to make her way through the church.

"Hmmm this church isn't that big we shouldn't have that much problems finding h-" Motoko came across a stairway "well that explains…" she touched the communicator by her ear "I found a stairway I'm going in…"

"Wait Motoko you go underground we'll lose contact at least wait for backup!!" Static answered Michael "shit…Haruto, Miss Karasuma. Motoko's headed underground! Give her backup quick!"

Loud footsteps echoed through the hallway as Haruto ran down the hallway back as quick as he could "Miss Karasuma where are you we need backup!"

"I'm close I'll get there as soon as I can!"

Motoko's heels clicked a bit as gun raised she went through the murky underground area under the church. There was a chamber up ahead she warily entered it.

"Welcome" a soft female voice, echoed through the chamber "so you are the witch hunters I have heard so much about."

Motoko scanned the area then tried to step forward and found she couldn't move "damnit…."

One of the doors she hadn't noticed slammed shut and there was a click…

"How did you…?"

The figure of a woman emerged near her "I can control…things right now your body is under my control…"

Motoko looked at the witch in disgust she had long red hair and was quite tall.

"I thought witch hunters would be more of a challenge…"

"Don't judge us so quickly…"

"But really why do you fight us?"

"You're evil…."

"Evil…what is evil…what do you think yourself as…I can feel it…you're a witch as well…"

"I'm not like you…I don't kill innocent people…"

Haruto came to a closed door and tried to open it to find it locked. Stepping back he threw himself against the door repeatedly…

The loud banging against the door took Motoko off guard and she stared at the witch as she walked over to Motoko.

"You don't do you, well we'll see about that." the witch carried her hand across Motoko's face.

Blinking Motoko shuddered "….I won't…"

After hitting the door too many times Haruto took out his gun and shot the lock, kicking the door he ran in….

The chamber was dark he couldn't see very well but soon he heard clicking heels, he whirled to his left "Motoko?"

Light reflected off the figure emerging, clear now Motoko walked into the light, gun raised "no…. I…. can't…stop it…."

Haruto's eyes shot everywhere then back at Motoko…

"You don't kill do you, well how will you do after killing your fellow hunter. And you will you shot your own to save yourself" the cold voice echoed through the chamber with a sense of hollowness.

Arms shaking Motoko tried to force her gun down, tears started to stream down her face.

Haruto let his arm drop to the side with his gun lifelessly "I won't shoot you" he stated clearly.

"Then be shot by your own friend," the voice snapped.

"Fine."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Yukira looked over Michael's back "what's going on?"

"I've lost all contact with Motoko and Haruto…Miss Karasuma get down there!"

……………………………………………………………………………….

Tears dripped onto the floor "please. …Haruto…. go…. I can't…control…it."

"I'm not about to leave you."

"Stop…being heroic…get…backup…"

"No."

A cackle ensured from the shadows "this is great go on young witch...kill him."

Arms shaking uncontrollably now "I won't shoot you!"

"Motoko…"

Motoko blinked and looked at Haruto hesitantly "Haruto…. I'm sorry..."

Haruto looked taken aback then panic "Motoko what are you going to-"

With a look of pain Motoko forced her arm down and pointed the gun to her own stomach…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Karasuma heard a gunshot echo through the hallways and ran faster and burst through a door. The scene before her sickened her, the target a few feet away blood pooled around her with a look of shock on her face. What was worse was Haruto to the side covered in blood, cradling Motoko. Blood just pouring from her stomach blood smearing across the floor and the gun still in her hand "M-Miss Karasuma…get a ambulance…. now…. she's not d-dead yet."

**TBC**

**IAG- plz review mwahahahahaha cliffy!**


End file.
